A Night to Forget
by SquaredCircles
Summary: He was sick. He knew for a while, but a trip to the Soul Society confirmed it. No one could save him. Nothing could makes him better. Now he had to tell his loved ones... but what will they say when he tells them he's dying? Dark themes and mild OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Distraught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did... well that would be pretty cool.

 **AN: PLEASE READ THIS! This will be the only AN, so I promise no more after this one.** First off, I know this isn't Five Beating Hearts, but just listen for a second. Last year my grandma passed away. Two months ago, my great aunt passed away. One month ago, my cousin passed away. Now both my great grandfather and great grandmother are in the hospital. My great grandmother passed away four days ago. I haven't heard anything about my great grandfather yet, but it's not looking good. I've just had a really terrible year. Five Beating Hearts will come out after I post this story. I really just needed to vent some feelings through writing. I apologize if this it's too dark or intense for you. If it is, please feel free to stop reading.

The idea first came to be when I read **Ranking** by **Straight-Outta-Hobbiton**. The story is short, but very touching. That, paired with current events, led to this story. Thank you to **Straight-Outta-Hobbiton** for that great story and giving me the inspiration for this one. If you are reading this, YOU ARE AWESOME!. :) if they are to much alike, and I could get in trouble for copying their story, let me know and I'll take this one down.

Thanks to everyone who continues to read my writing, even though it's not the best. I appreciate the support and every view I get makes me smile. This story will be kept relatively short, less than 15k words, so expect the first chapter of FBH within the next two weeks. Without further ado, here is A Night to Forget.

* * *

 **WARNING! Some events in this story involve acts and depictions of a sensitive nature. If you are sensitive to any such acts or depictions, do not read any further. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Distraught

Cold. Cold was all he could think about. It was the middle of winter and he was standing outside, in his soul reaper form, freezing his ass off.

Rukia was supposed to meet him atop the school building twenty minutes ago, but she still hasn't shown up yet. It wasn't like her to be late, so, naturally, he became concerned. He was very near to going to look for her, when a familiar voice called out to him from the fat side of the school.

"Ichigo!" He turned and saw the girl running at him.

"You know you're late, right?"

"Give me a break! I had to fight off a few hollows on my way here. Speaking of which, why didn't you show up and help me! There were at least fifty of them!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in doubt. "I seriously doubt there were fifty hollows. As for me not showing up, I think it's the weather. I've got a bit of a cold and it's messing with my head. I was never good at sensing hollows before, but with my cold, I can't even sense your spiritual pressure from here."

Rukia looked surprised at what he said, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Okay then, we well just have to patrol together then. It will take a bit longer, but at least we will have some company." She smiled up at Ichigo, who returned it with sincerity.

"That would be nice. It's bad enough patrolling in this weather alone. Having someone to talk to will be a good change of pace, even it is with a midget."

Rukia growled as Ichigo patted her head, but in the end she knew he meant well, so just this once, she let the insult slide.

"We should get moving then. The sooner we get done, the better." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

They both leapt off the school building and raced towards the outskirts of Karakura Town.

* * *

After a few minutes of travel, Rukia noticed that Ichigo didn't look so good.

"Are you sure you're alright Ichigo? You look really pale. I can do the patrol by myself, it's no problem."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll rest after patrol is over, but I can do it today. Besides, I'd miss your company."

Rukia, to say the least, was slightly shocked, though not unhappy, with his unusually kind words. She felt a smile grace her lips as she was yet again surprised by the strawberry.

"That was really sweet off you to say."

"Don't mention it. I'm a sweet guy, remember?" He chuckled a bit to himself and Rukia joined him after a moment. Once they stopped, Rukia refocused herself on the mission.

"Hey Rukia?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me. It's been nearly two months since I've been to the Soul Society. How is everyone doing?"

Now Rukia was a little more than surprised. Since when did the tough guy, Ichigo Kurosaki, start asking about the welfare of people he barely knew. She figured there must be some reason he is acting like this, but for now she would just humor him.

"Everyone is good. Renji is still Renji. Rangiku is even more obsessed with shopping if that is possibly. Captain Hitsugaya put in several transfer forms for a new lieutenant, all out which were denied..."

"How's Byakuya doing?"

Okay, there is definitely something wrong with Ichigo. He never talked about her brother, unless it was to bad mouth him, much less ask how he was doing.

"My brother? He it's the same as always. Brother never changes."

"Of course." The rest of the patrol went on in silence.

When they finished, Ichigo stopped Rukia before she could leave.

"If you have a few minutes to spare, would you like to stop by the house? We can have a cup of tea and chat some more."

"Thanks, but I can't. I have to report back to Captain Ukitake as soon as I finished here before leaving for another mission."

"Oh..." Ichigo looked sad. Rukia had seen distressed before, but he looked like he might cry right now. Ichigo threw on a fake smile quickly. "That's okay. Maybe next time you're in town."

"Of course. I will definitely stop by." She gave a small wave and a smile before opening a Senkaimon. "Bye Ichigo."

"Goodbye Rukia." She stepped through the Senkaimon and disappeared.

Ichigo let out a long sigh of exasperation. He was planning on telling her today, but... he just couldn't. He hasn't told anyone yet...

 **-Flashback, 2 Months Ago-**

"Kurosaki, what a pleasant surprise!" The kind hearted captain of the 4th division remarked at the boy, not used to seeing someone like him around here. Word has it that he is a quick healer and never visited the doctor unless absolutely necessary.

"Captain Unohana... could I schedule an appointment?"

"No need to, I'm free right now. What seems to be the problem?"

Ichigo fidgeted nervously. "I think I'm sick."

"Do you not feel well Kurosaki? I would be more than happy to examine you, if you would like?"

Ichigo nodded. "I would appreciate that very much Captain Unohana."

As she led the young man to a free room, she couldn't help but notice a change in his demeanor. He was... nice. He was polite and courteous... in other words, not himself.

She opened a door and led him inside.

"Please lie down on the cot. I'm going to do a full body scan of your organs and such to make sure there are no abnormalities."

"Uhh..." He started to fidget again. "Do I need to remove my clothes?" The captain smiled and shook her head.

"No need. It will only take a moment." Ichigo lied on the cot as a faint, pale green light erupted from her hands. She passed them slowly over his body, starting from his head. When she reached his chest however, she gasped and released the kido.

"... Kurosaki...?"

"So I was right?"

The now concerned captain gave him a confused look. "You knew?"

"I had a feeling. My mom was a Quincy after all. Mixing Quincy and soul reaper blood must have caused complications."

"You then know that there is no cure..."

"I know." Once again the captain was shocked at his revelation. This kid, turned man, fought Aizen, lost his soul reaper powers, then gained them back, now had an incurable disease... and he wasn't sad?

"Kurosaki-"

"Ichigo is fine. I'm not one for formalities anyways."

"Very well. Ichigo, if you knew about it, why did you come here? It it's truly incurable. I'm afraid that anything I use or do would have no effect. It might even make it worse."

Ichigo sat up and stared at the wall. He stayed that way for a long time, staring into the wall like it held the answer to his dilemma.

Unohana was about to leave when he spoke up.

"I want to ask you a favor."

She halted her footsteps and turned to face him. "What it's it?"

"Can you give me pills to combat the disease?" Unohana shook her head, but before she could reply, Ichigo continued his thought. "I know I don't have much more than a month or two left, but could you make a pill that negates the symptoms for three months? I... I don't want to tell everyone yet, but I don't want then to find out from me having a seizure in the middle of class... I know I'm pretty much asking for the impossible, but just give me three months."

Captain Unohana liked nearly everyone. There really wasn't a single person that she couldn't get along with. Ichigo was one of the special few that she truly cared for. In a way, she came to see him as a son and not a fellow soul reaper.

She admired the boy and respected his skills. Not to mention his courage and his undying loyalty was something to look up to.

The Ichigo in front of her now though... he was different. He accepted his imminent death and almost seemed content with it. He didn't want any special treatment or attention, he just wanted an extra month or two so he could gather the courage to tell his friends and family.

Unohana thought about what Ichigo asked. It wasn't an unreasonable request. In a week she might be able to formulate something like that.

"Ichigo..."

"I don't want empty promises. Just try to. If you can't, oh well. It won't be much of a difference to me."

Her heart ached a little at his smile. So full of acceptance at his fate.

"You know I have to tell Head Captain Yamamoto, right?" He nodded. "If the Head Captain so wishes, he may disclose that information however he sees fit."

Ichigo grinned at this. "Then I guess I better talk to the old man."

 **-Present Day-**

"Guess I should go home then." He turned and walked away from his perfect opportunity.

On his way home, Ichigo thought of how to tell his family. He was planning on telling Rukia along with them, but that wasn't an option now.

He sighed aloud. It wasn't going to be an easy night.

"Hey Ichigo!" The strawberry turn his head to see his long time friends, Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime, jogging towards him.

"Hey guys."

Chad gave a small wave in acknowledgement. Orihime simply smiled. Tatsuki clapped him on the back with get trademark grin.

"What are you doing way out here by yourself? You're gonna catch a cold."

Ichigo smiled at Tatsuki. She doesn't act like it, but deep down she's just a big old softie. "Just thinking."

She frowned at his explanation. "I don't know anyone who just stands in the snow to think. It's there something wrong Ichigo?"

"Nothing that can anyone can do anything about." Both her and Orihime frowned deeper. "Hey, would you guys want to come overt for dinner tonight?" They all gave an affirmative. "Cool. Get Uryuu to come to. I want him there."

Chad raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll get him."

"Thanks Chad. I have to go now. Yuzu doesn't know she is cooking for twice as many people, ado she might need some help in the kitchen." He waved to his friends and left, not knowing about the weird looks he was getting.

* * *

"Ichigo! You're back!" Yuzu jumped on her brother as he walked through the front door.

"It's good to see you too Yuzu. Hey I'll help you in the kitchen. Sorry about the short notice, but I invited a few friends over to eat."

Yuzu simply smiled. "That's okay! Who's coming over?"

"Let's see... there's Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime... oh, and Uryuu too."

Yuzu paled visibly. "T-that's twice as many people! We have to start right away!" She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen, much to the confusion of Karin, who was walking down the stairs when she saw them.

"What's the rush?"

"Ichigo's friends are coming over so we need to make more food!" Karin just shrugged and continued on her way.

"Did someone say friends!?" Isshin came around the corner, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah dad, Tatsuki and the others are eating over here tonight."

Yuzu dropped the spoon she was holding and slowly turned towards get brother.

Y-you just called him dad..." Ichigo looked at her, confused, before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess I did. So what?"

Yuzu started to tear up before grabbing Ichigo in a tight hug.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call him dad!" Her sobbing brought Karin into the kitchen.

"What now?" She turned to Isshin, who had a big smile on his face. His eyes were slightly watery.

"My son acknowledged me as his father!" He bellowed. Karin just shook her head.

"Whatever, call me when dinner is done." She left, leaving Isshin in a state of shock.

"My precious daughter is ignoring a monumental moment of our family bonding!" He flung himself at the poster of his wife. "Oh Masaki! What should I do!"

* * *

An hour later, Ichigo and Yuzu had finished preparing all the extra food and had set the kitchen table. Just as they were finishing, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ichigo walked to the door, and greeted his friends.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." He stepped aside and let them all come in. Uryuu looked a little sour, but everyone else seemed to be happy to be there.

"Everything is ready, just put your coats up and had to the kitchen." They nodded in understanding and began taking their coats off. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's shoulder before he could and lied him in the eye.

"I'm glad you came."

Uryuu was appalled by this statement. Ichigo's smile was sincere and there was no hatred in his eyes, so why was he glad? Ichigo left before Uryuu could respond.

Once in the kitchen, they found their seats and began.

* * *

"That was the best meal I have had in a while. Great job Yuzu." Yuzu blushed at Tatsuki's kind words, but accepted the praise nevertheless.

"It was very good. I appreciate the invite." Uryuu shocked everyone with his compliment, but they didn't say anything.

"It was nice to have Ichigo's friends over. You all should come over more often."

Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime all nodded in agreement. Uryuu was as stoic as ever.

"Alrighty. Let's all go to my room. I want to talk with you guys about... stuff."

"But Ichigo..." Yuzu whined. She knew that meant she couldn't listen.

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell you, Karin, and dad after they leave. I just want them to know without family present."

Yuzu huffed but left anyways. The others were curious as to what Ichigo wanted to say, but they followed him to his room without asking any questions anyways.

Once his door was locked, he took a seat in his chair and looked at his friends. Chad and Uryuu were on the ground weeks Tatsuki and Orihime took the bed.

"I... I'm really sorry I didn't tell you all earlier." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell us what Ichigo?"

He moved over to one of his desk drawers and reached inside. He pulled out a bottle of pills.

"This." Orihime gasped.

"You're a drug addict!?" Ichigo started to laugh.

"No no, noting like that. I have to take two a day."

"What for?" Uryuu knew a lot about medicine, considering his father is a doctor. Ichigo must have a sickness and he was hiding it.

"I have something called Blood Repulsion."

"Blood... Repulsion? I've never heard of it before?" Uryuu spoke up before anyone else could.

"Of course you haven't. It is very rare and only occurs in the child of a Quincy and a Soul Reaper."

"What are the symptoms?"

"...Do you know what happens when someone is given a blood transfusion with the wrong kind of blood? Each type starts destroying the others. It's like that but with everything. My organs, blood, the works."

The group looked rather shocked.

"So do those pills help you get better?" Orihime was tearing up, but willed herself not to cry.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. They combat the symptoms. Dizziness, fainting, coughing up blood, vomiting, internal bleeding, paralysis, and seizures."

Tatsuki's mouth dropped after getting that. "You mean all of that would be happening to you if it wasn't for those pills?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So how long until you get better?" Chad spoke for the first time since entering Ichigo's room.

"I can't get better. It's impossible to cure."

Uryuu spoke hesitantly. "So you mean..."

Ichigo sighed. "What I'm saying is that I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, Orihime would have been fed to the Espada as a snack when she was captured.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Discovery

"...Dying?..." Ichigo nodded. Orihime was trying her best to control get tears, but this was too much. She started to sob uncontrollably. Tatsuki did her best to comfort her, but she wasn't much better herself.

"How long do you have?" Uryuu was the only one who could have remained calm throughout.

"About a month. Maybe less."

Uryuu was mad. "So why wait till now to tell us!"

"Sorry..."

"How selfish can you be! Just look at Orihime! She cares about you! Everyone here cares about you! In a month you'll be dead and the only thing you have to say is sorry I didn't say something sooner!" Uryuu left his room, slamming the door as he went.

Orihime and Tatsuki were still crying, albeit the former much greater than the latter. Chad did up and walked over to Ichigo. He simply patted his shoulder before leaving.

Ichigo let the girls cry for a bit, before moving over to console them.

"Hey, I don't want you girls to cry over this. Everything will be fine."

Tatsuki slapped him on the arm. "You idiot! How it's everything going to be fine if you die!"

He just smiled softly at her. "Why don't we just try and have fun these next few weeks. You, me, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu. Everyone. We could go to the amusement park if you want."

Tatsuki glared at Ichigo, but nodded in agreement. Orihime let out a small yes as well.

"Good. Now you should both head home before your parents start to worry."

Tatsuki snorted at him. "You sound like Mr. Takahashi."

Ichigo just smiled. "That's funny, I thought I heard you call him cute at one point?"

Both Tatsuki and Orihime froze. Tatsuki had a big blush on her face.

"T-that's not what I meant you idiot!"

"Whatever you say." Tatsuki grumbled about eavesdropping, but let it slide.

"Alright, so how about that trip to the amusement park this weekend? My treat." The girls nodded in agreement. "Good. I'll walk you out then. I still have to go to school tomorrow and Mrs. Ooyama doesn't like it when I make excuses for not paying attention. I don't think having girls over would be a good one."

Tatsuki chuckled a little at that. They all got up and went downstairs. Ichigo waved goodbye to Orihime as she walked down the street and around the corner. He turned around to go back inside, but saw Tatsuki standing by his door still.

"Hey don't you live in the same direction as Orihime?"

"Yeah."

"...So why didn't you walk home with her?"

"I... no forget it. I'll catch up with Orihime." Tatsuki tried to pass Ichigo, but he grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Did you need something?"

"No it's nothing."

"You were going to say something."

"No I wasn't."

"Tatsuki..."

"Okay I was." She sighed in defeat. "Now will you let go of my arm?" He loosened his grip on her arm, but she didn't leave.

"So what were you going to say?"

"I said forget it. It's nothing important."

Ichigo frowned at her, but didn't press the issue. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Okay. You have a safe trip home." He walked back inside and shut the door.

Tatsuki started to tear up. "You idiot. You can't even tell when a girl likes you." She slowly walked back to her house, dreading tomorrow.

Ichigo sighed. He still had to tell his family. He steeled his nerves, and walked into the living room. They were already waiting for him

...

"Gooooood morning Ichigo!" Keigo jumped at Ichigo, who, normally would have punched him, gave a wave of his hand.

"Hey Keigo. How's it going?"

Keigo stared dumbfounded. "It's, uhh, going good. You okay there buddy?"

"Yeah I'm great." He gave Keigo a big smile before going to his seat.

"Okay class, sit down! No more chatter!" Mrs. Ooyama walked into the classroom and the students all quieted down.

"Ichigo, up front." The students gasped. Never before have they heard a teacher call a student by their first name.

"No problem Yuki." The students stared at Ichigo like he lost his mind. Everyone was whispering to each other. Was Ichigo in a secret relationship with Mrs. Ooyama? We're they expressing their love in front of the classroom?

When Ichigo got up to the front, Mrs. Ooyama bopped him on the head with a ruler. Then she did something the students would talk about for weeks to come. She hugged him.

"WHAAAAAT!?" The students cried out as he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. Your father called this morning and explained everything. Just... relax. You don't have to do anything today if you don't want to."

Now the students were in tears. What was happening!

"I'll be okay. I pretty much saw this coming. The way I've lived up until this moment pretty much guaranteed this."

Confusion among the students.

"Well if there is anything you need, anything at all, I'm here for you."

More confusion.

"I'll keep that in mind. Actually I've been meaning to study hard for this next test that you have. Could you stay after school and help me?"

Even more confusion.

"Sure."

Utter chaos.

"Umm... Mrs. Ooyama? What's going on?"

"I think it would be best if Ichigo explained. I'm not in a position to tell."

Everyone looked at Ichigo. He sighed.

"Two months ago I was diagnosed with a disease. I'm literally falling apart on the inside. I'll be dead in a month."

The students fell silent. No one spoke. No one even coughed. The great Ichigo Kurosaki, the tough Ichigo Kurosaki, the indestructible Ichigo Kurosaki... just told them he would die.

"Ichigo, I think you should go back to your seat. No lesson today. I think everyone needs today off." Mrs. Ooyama walked to an empty desk and sat down before pulling out a book.

The students eyes followed Ichigo as he walked to his seat. He pulled out his textbook and began reading.

Slowly, students began shifting into their social circles. They were all talking about their classmate.

One girl stood up and walked over to Ichigo. The class fell silent once more and they watched her.

"Kurosaki?"

He looked up from his book and saw Mayu standing in front of him.

"Yes."

"I-If you're not busy t-tomorrow, would y-you go out with me?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'd love to, but I have other plans. If you want you can come over after my study session with Yuki."

The classroom stared, wide-eyed, at the two. Did Ichigo, just invite a girl over to his house?

"W-What?"

"You can come over to my house after I'm finished studying with Yuki."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. You can bring your friends if you want to. The more the merrier."

"Thank you Kurosaki."

"Just call me Ichigo." Some of the other girls fainted.

"O-Okay... Ichigo." He smiled again before returning to his book. A blushing Mayuri walked back to her seat. Her friends started squealing about their unplanned field trip to the house of the hottest guy in school.

"Ichigo." He looked up to see Mrs. Ooyama staring at him. "Don't even think about about taking advantage of any of those girls."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Like I would. You know, if you actually got to know me, you'd think I was a really great guy."

Mrs. Ooyama snorted, before turning back to her book.

"Hey I heard that!"

The classroom was once again silent. It was scary for the others. To know that one of your classmates would be dead before the year was up. It really made then think about their own lives and what they could change.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki whispered to him.

He continued reading his book.

"Ichigo." She whispered louder.

"What's up Tatsuki?"

"Come here." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but got up and walked over to her desk.

"Can... can we talk?"

"Sure."

"...I mean in private."

"Oh, yeah." They got up and moved towards an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Is this about the thing from yesterday?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "If you don't want to say anything, then I won't force-"

"No!" Her outburst surprised Ichigo. "I have to say this! I've felt like this for a long time, but I didn't say anything because of Orihime's feelings. Ichigo I... I love you. More than just love you have for a sibling, or love for your parents. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I needed to tell you anyways."

"Tatsuki... I don't know what to say..."

"It doesn't matter now that you're dying. My feelings don't matter. If they did, you would have noticed a long time ago. I just thought I should let you know."

"Tatsuki..."

"I don't want to go to the amusement park either. I don't want to 'have fun' or any of that crap. I want you to act like you used to."

"Tatsu-"

"Don't interrupt me! I've held on to this belief that someday you would finally realized that I loved you for too long. Do you even care what anyone else feels like right now? Orihime is near insanity and I'm not much better. Uryuu hasn't spoken to anyone and Chad... I saw tears in his eyes on the way to school today. Chad was fucking crying! Didn't that been anything to you!"

Ichigo hung his had in shame. She was right, he ready had ignored what everyone else was feeling.

"I'm sorry..."

"Excuse me!? All you're going to say is sorry for being like this!? You know what, I'm not even going to get mad at you for it. It's typical Ichigo, being selfish. Just go back to your book. I shouldn't have bothered talking to you in the first place."

Tatsuki left him standing in shock. After she sat down, she glared at him and felt guilt.

Fit the first time since his mother died, Ichigo was crying, and it was her fault.

* * *

"Sorry, how did this one go again?" Mrs. Ooyama chuckled at her student before showing him the proper way to simplify his equation.

"Oh! That makes sense now. Thanks Mrs. Ooyama. It means a lot that you stayed after to help me."

"No problem Ichigo, but next time, don't call me Yuki in class. You'll get a lot more than just a smack on the head next time."

"Sorry. I want really thinking."

"Obviously. Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean you can be so casual at school."

"I'll remember next time."

"Good. Note what problems were you having on number fourteen?"

"Ah, you see the numbers don't match up..."

* * *

"Ichigo." His study session was over and Mayuri was standing in front of his desk with four other girls.

"Hey Mayu, are you ready?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Great. I have to pack up my stuff, so I'll meet you at the front gate." She nodded again before bouncing away with get friends, giggling all the while.

Ichigo packed up his math book and study sheets before heading to the front of the school. All of the girls were waiting.

"Alright, I live this way. Let's go." He started walking towards his house, the girls happily trailing along.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mayu was tentative, but figured that now was as good a time as any

"Sure."

"All that stuff about you dying... was that just a joke?"

"No. I'm really dying." She fell silent.

"Ichigo. How come you never said yes to any of the girls who asked you out before?"

"Suzuna!" The others glared at her.

Ichigo chuckled. "It's okay Mayu. I guess it's because I always had stuff going on. Now that I'm dying, everything kind of stopped."

No one talked for a few minutes. Suzuna then spoke up.

"What are we going to do at your place?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I think my dad is at the hospital with a friend and my sister Karin has soccer practice. Yuzu would be at home, so we pretty much have the place to ourselves. What would you want to do?"

Suzuna's face got really red and she stared off dreamily.

"That's not what you're thinking about right now." She snapped out of her fantasy and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"I don't really care. I'm just happy to come along."

Ichigo tried thinking about it some more, but before he could make a decision, they were at the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Here we are." He opened the door and they followed him inside.

"Yuzu, I'm home!"

"Ichigo! It's good... to... see you. Who are they Ichigo?"

The girls fawned over Yuzu.

"She is so cute!"

"I wish I had a little sister like her!"

"Her hair is so soft!"

"These are some friends from school. We'll be up in my room for a little while." The girls turned to him slowly. Not only do they get to visit his house, they get to go in his room as well!

"Okay Ichigo, but don't do perverted stuff. They seem really nice, and they don't need your influence."

Ichigo gawked at Yuzu. Did she just tell him what he think she told him?

He chuckled lightly. "I promise Yuzu. Come on, my room is upstairs." The girls said a quick thank you to Yuzu before following the strawberry.

He opened the door to his room and the girls walked in slowly, staring at everything.

"Make yourselves at home."

Three of them, including Mayu and Suzuna, sat on his bed. The other two sat on the floor.

Ichigo sat on the floor next to one of them, causing her face to turn a lovely shade of scarlet.

"You have a nice room."

"Thanks. I know Mayu and Suzuna, but I'm afraid I don't know your names." He pointed to the other three.

"I'm Kazuki." The girl on the bed introduced herself.

"I'm Kushina."

"I'm Yuta." Yuta was the one closest to him.

"Have you all been friends long?"

"Yeah!" Kushina smiled happily. "We all went to the same junior high together and have been friends since!"

"That's cool."

"Hey Ichigo, what's this?" Kazuki held up an open notebook she found on his bed.

"Kazuki! You can't just go through his stuff like that!"

"It's okay Suzuna. I left it there so it's my fault anyways. It's full of poems that I wrote." They turned to him with looks of confusion. "What? Can't a guy write poetry?"

"Yeah, but you don't seem like... the poetic type." Kazuki got a smack on the head from Suzuna.

"Yeah I know. I'm more the punch you before I get to know you kind of guy, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Kazuki got another smack. "I mean no."

"It's okay. I always put up a tough front because of my hair color. People always picked on me because I have orange hair. If I didn't fight back, I would have been bullied. I had no choice."

The girls kept quiet and listened to him.

"Just like I told Mrs. Ooyama, I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me. It's just that no one took the time to get to know me in the first place."

"I want to get to know you." Everyone started at Yuta, the quietest girl in the group. "I mean, if it's okay with you..."

Ichigo smiled. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Honestly, I already knew your name before you came here."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You were always the quiet one in the back of the class. You never liked to talk to anyone outside of your small group of friends. I thought you were cute."

"C-Cute!?" He nodded. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm that pretty."

"You are. All of you are." The gurus blushed from the praise.

"Could you read us a poem you wrote?" Kazuki held the book out to him. He nodded and took it. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at one and cleared his throat.

 _Falling down upon the streets_

 _I see what all can see_

 _My life ends in seconds_

 _Though I live for eternity_

 _In a lifetime full of sorrow_

 _I am born from ending bliss_

 _In the eyes of men and women alike_

 _I never will be missed_

 _Several years may pass_

 _Before you see me there_

 _But never forget what I stand for_

 _Sadness you must bear_

 _Hated though I am_

 _All will come know_

 _That without me life is tragic_

 _You can never let me go_

 _When all is said and done_

 _And the book comes to an end_

 _The last thing I do_

 _Is fall down from your friend_

He finished and looked up. The girls were all teary eyed.

"That was beautiful Ichigo." Mayu wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you could write something so heart touching."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Now, enough crying. Let's have some fun."

* * *

"Thanks again Ichigo. We had a great time." Ichigo stood with the girls in front of his house.

"Anytime Mayu. I had a great time too."

"I'll see you on Monday then."

"Count on it. Bye." The girls said their goodbyes and walked down the street. Ichigo smiled for a minute before he felt something on his cheek. He touched it and drew his hand back.

"Since when did I start crying?" He looked towards the sky before chuckling. "The poem is right. I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3: Destructive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did, Yachiru would have a cameo every episode. She's just so dang cute!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Destructive**

It was officially one week since his reveal at school. Only three weeks to go. Things had calmed down... for the most part. People still gave him glances that suggested pity and sadness.

Word seemed to have spread throughout the town too. Old ladies muttering 'poor dear' every twenty feet. Little kids staring like he was an exhibit at the museum.

He hated every second of it.

He was okay with dying. In fact, when he first visited the Soul Society, he knew if he could save Rukia, he would be okay with death.

Now though... He would do anything to keep himself from dying so he wouldn't be treated like this anymore.

He was getting pushed passed his limits, and it didn't feel good. Everywhere he looked, people stared. Everywhere he went, people moved away like he was the plague.

He was done. Done with the torment that they unknowingly put him through. If there was anything he could do to make them stop, anything at all, he would do it without hesitation. He just wanted to be treated like anyone else. He wanted to be... normal again.

"Ichigo!" He turned to see a familiar face.

"Hey Rukia! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I had to do some stuff at Urahara's, then I came to find you."

"I'm glad you did. I need a vacation."

She chuckled at him. "Were been telling you to take it easy for over a year and a half, and now you want a vacation?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her in mock annoyance. They began walking off, not caring where their feet took them.

"So anything good happen since I was here last?" She elbowed his arm. "Tell me."

"No. Nothing in particular."

Rukia blew a raspberry and folded her arms. "Boooriing. This world is no fun."

"You mean because there is no juicy gossip going around right now?"

"Exactly! There is always something to talk about in the soul society. For example, recently all of the captains have been down in the dumps. No one knows why. Apparently Rangiku overheard Captain Hitsugaya talking about imminent death or something like that. Weird huh!"

Ichigo's face was a mask of indifference, but inside he was yelling at her. Of course he is! Just look at me!

Ichigo's scowl deepened as they continued their walk, Rukia oblivious to what he was feeling right now.

* * *

"I have a life outside of school Uryuu, why did you call us all here?" Tatsuki was very annoyed at this. She wasn't lying about having a life outside of school. She was actually very bust for the most part. Today, however, was one of her rare days off and she didn't want to spend it talking to Uryuu.

"It's about Ichigo..."

"Who cares." Orihime looked at Tatsuki in shock. Chad was a little concerned, but didn't show it.

"You, of all people, should care about Ichigo. I don't like to admit it, but he has done a lot for us and at least deserves to be cared about."

"He's just stupid. He wouldn't tell us about Hus problem and then dismissed it like it was nothing. Well what about how we feel about it? I'm sure everyone here is sad that Ichigo is going to die. Aren't you mad that he didn't tell you?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Uryuu snapped at Tatsuki. "He is our friend and he should have trusted us to handle that information."

"See, that's exactly what-"

"But I understand why he waited."

"What!?"

"He wanted us to have a normal life. Simple as that. You can't tell me that if you would have known two months ago that you wouldn't be acting any different. It's not his fault he is sick and he felt that now was the right time tell us. I disagree with him on that, but I trust he had his reasons for waiting. I can't be mad that he is sick. That was out of his control."

Everyone was silent, staring at Tatsuki, wondering what she would say.

"That's bullcrap! He's just being selfish about this whole goddamn situation! He didn't care about his I felt! So what if I love him! He still just smiles like nothing is wrong!"

Tatsuki's breathing heavily glaring at the others. It took her a moment, but she realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"...Tatsuki?" She looked at Orihime, whose eyes were now watering, with fear and shame.

"I... I have to go." She left the group as quick as she could, not turning to are the shock on their faces.

Once she was out if sight, it was, surprisingly, Chad who spoke up first.

"Did she say that she loves Ichigo?"

"Yes she did." Uryuu kept glancing at Orihime, waiting for a reaction. None came.

"Maybe we should go home now." Chad nodded and walked away. Uryuu slowly followed him, leaving Orihime to herself.

"Tatsuki... loves Ichigo...?" Her tears finally fell. She couldn't believe it. Tatsuki loves Ichigo.

* * *

"I want to go to the soul society."

Rukia gave him a weird look. "Why?"

"Its been a while. I want to see everyone again. I won't be able to visit for a while because... I'll be busy."

"I don't know... The Head Captain doesn't like it when you just drop in..."

"I talked to him last time I was there. He's given me permission to come and go as I please."

"What!" Rukia gave him an incredulous look. "How did you get him to agree to that!"

"I can be... very persuasive."

-Flashback, Around 2 Months Ago-

"I'd like to see the Head Captain." He was standing outside of the 1st division talking to one of the guards. After the visit to Unohana, he needed to talk to the old man before he spread the word around.

"You can't just walk up here like you own the place and demand to the the Head Captain. You might have saved the Soul Society, but rules still apply to you."

"Give this to him. It's from Captain Unohana. She said I might need it if I wanted to talk to him." He handed the letter over to the guard. Once he had it, he went inside the building, leaving Ichigo to wait.

A few minutes later the guard reappeared.

"You may enter." Ichigo walked passed him wordlessly. After traversing the hallway, hr opened the doors to the Head Captain's office.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Head Captain."

"I read the report from Captain Unohana. I must say I was surprised."

"I was expecting something like this. Ever since I regained my soul reaper powers, I haven't been well. Now I just gave confirmation."

"I see... So why is it you requested to see me?"

"Captain Unohana told me that you would be allowed to disclose this information at your discretion."

"I reserve thus right, yes."

"I ask that you don't say anything to any other soul reapers. I wish to tell them on my own. I've never asked the Soul Society for anything, so allow me this one thing."

"And why should I grant you this?"

"Well... to be perfectly blunt, you owe me. If it wasn't for me, Aizen wouldn't have been defeated."

The Head Captain stared at Ichigo. "Very well. I will honor this request. You may tell them at your leisure."

"Thank you sir." Ichigo turned to leave before stopping. "Head Captain?"

"What is it?"

"Would it be alright if I was allowed in the Soul Society whenever I wanted to come? That saves both of us the hassle of trying to approve visits and such. When I'm ready to tell everyone, I want to just come here and tell them."

"Agreed. You've caused me enough trouble as it is." Ichigo stared at the Head Captain. Upon noticing the softer look in his eyes, he smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back."

-Present Day-

"Okay. I'll take you. When do you want to leave?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Like now, now?"

"Rukia..."

"Okay okay. We need to find somewhere to put my gigai and your body."

After stealthily making their way into Urahara's shop and dropping their bodies, Rukia opened a Senkaimon.

"You ready?"

"I asked you to take me. Of course I'm ready." Rukia rolls her eyes before jumping into the gate, soon followed by Ichigo.

* * *

"Where can I find Byakuya at this time of day?"

The first thing out of Ichigo's mouth when they reach the Soul Society nearly makes Rukia fall over.

"What!? Why do you want to know where my brother is!?"

"I have a favor to ask him." Rukia swore she must have been drugged when she wasn't looking, because this Ichigo was way too weird. "I'll catch up with the others later. First I have to talk to Byakuya."

"He's... He's probably in his office in the 6th division."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to find you later so we can hang out for a while. Bring Renji and the others too." He flashed away, leaving a very confused Rukia to herself.

He flew towards the 6th division as fast as he could. The sooner he asked, the better.

Upon arriving at said division, some of the other soul reapers started gawking at him.

"Look, it's Ichigo!"

"What's he doing here?

"Oh my God, he's so hot!"

Ichigo ignored their comments, especially the last one. He walked into the barracks and straight to the office door of the captain in question.

He knocked softly. A few moments later a monotonous voice answered him.

"Enter." Ichigo slid the door open and moved in front of Byakuya's desk.

The captain was looking at him with irritation and mild surprise. Since when did Ichigo start knocking in doors?

"Kurosaki, I suspect you have a good reason to interrupt me. I am in the middle of very important papers."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "And this favor is?"

"Could I use your family's mansion tomorrow for a get together? It would be all Captains, Lieutenants, and a few other high ranking soul reapers."

"No."

"Thanks. I'm glad you- wait, what?"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"I will not allow you near my property. It would be destroyed and cost me a fortune."

"Really?" Ichigo gave him a look of disbelief. "You're going to play the money card? I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. You know about my condition, right?"

"Yes."

"Well make this my last request. I want a gathering of my friends at your house tomorrow. I'll even clean up afterwards by myself if it would make you agree."

"Kurosaki, no matter how you ask, the answer will be no. I will not have division members left unattended in my house."

Ichigo gave him a confused look, earning a raised eyebrow from Byakuya. "Who said they would be unattended?"

"You did."

"No I didn't. You'll be there."

"You said it was a gathering of friends. I am not your friend, ergo I would not be there."

"Of course your my friend Byakuya." Byakuya looked like he got hit in the face. "Just because we've had our disputes doesn't mean we aren't friends."

Byakuya was silent for a few moments.

"Have you visited Lieutenant Matsumoto recently?"

"No."

"You must have. Only someone who is drunk could make up something ridiculous like you and I being friends."

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I most certainly did not."

"That was a joke. You made a joke. Byakuya Kuchiki just made a joke."

"I assure you I did no such thing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So everyone will be at your place around 6pm. That okay with you?"

"I have already told you-"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then... friend." Ichigo smiled mischievously before waltzing out of the room. Byakuya sighed in resignation.

"I suppose it will be alright. He is..." Byakuya's voice trailed off before he resumed his duties.

* * *

He was standing in front of the first division once again. Just like two months ago, Ichigo had a request for the Head Captain.

He was let in with no problem. The guards gave him looks of pity and sadness. It triggered the switch in Ichigo's head once again and his mood fouled.

It wasn't enough that everyone in Karakura Town looked at him like that, now the soul reapers were pitying him as well. When would they get it in their heads. He doesn't want pity. He doesn't want them to be sad.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The gruff voice shook him out of his stupor.

"Yes Head Captain?"

"You came to see me. I am busy, so make it quick."

"Sorry." He bowed his head curtly. "Tomorrow night there will be a party at the Kuchiki Manor. I would appreciate it if you attended."

The old man sighed. "I can not put my duties aside for something like a party. You should know this."

"It is so I can tell everyone about my condition."

The Head Captain was silent for a moment.

"...Very well. I will attend if I am able to."

"Thank you sir." Ichigo bowed once more before taking his leave. Once the door slid shut, the Head Captain's Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, appeared in a flash.

"Head Captain."

"What is it Chojiro?"

"It's about Kurosaki sir. Unohana submitted a report based on the results of Kurosaki's exam. She stated that because his condition is so rare, there is little to no information on it. After a more thorough evaluation of her findings, she found this." The lieutenant handed the Head Captain a slip of paper.

After reading it, the Head Captain's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is most... troubling."

* * *

Ichigo was walking. Nothing else. He just let his feet take him where they willed. He took in many sights, things he didn't notice before while visiting. Koi ponds near training areas. A nice breeze in the air. Even the gently sloping of the roofs caught his eye.

"It sure is peaceful here. At least, for now it is."

He continued his meandering along the streets of the Seireitei, when he was suddenly bumped into.

"Sorry, I didn't see... Rangiku?"

"Ichigo?" The blondes face broke into a huge smile. "Ichigo! It's so good to see you!" She gave him one of famous hugs, eliciting a choking sound from the man receiving it. When ye finally pulled away, Ichigo was red faced and gasping for air.

"Don't... do... that... again..."

"Aww. Poor Ichigo." Rangiku ruffled his hair. Ichigo glared at her. "So why are you just walking around the Soul Society?"

"I was taking in the scenery before going to find Rukia and the others."

"...Taking in the scenery? Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo?" Ichigo chuckled a bit at her statement. "Speaking of, I was on my way to see Rukia right now. She called a bunch if us together for a meeting or something like that."

"That would be my doing. I asked her to do that for me."

"Hmm. Why is that?"

"You'll see. I'll tell everyone when we get there."

"Hmph." Rangiku pouted, but Ichigo wouldn't budge. She just sighed and continued to walk to where the meeting was taking place.

* * *

A few minutes later, they both arrived at the 6th division training ground.

"This is where Rukia wanted to have a private conversation?"

"Well the 6th division isn't using the grounds for the day so this would be the best place to get some peace and quiet."

Ichigo nodded. At least they would have the privacy he needed.

They waited for a few minutes in silence, hoping Rukia and the others would arrive soon.

After the prolonged silence, both Ichigo and Rangiku heard a yell in the distance.

"Ichigo!"

They turned to see Renji and Rukia, both waving. Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat of the 11th Division, and Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division, were with them.

"Hey guys." Ichigo waved back.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been a while."

"Sure has Renji. Sorry I didn't come to visit earlier."

Renji stopped walking and turned to Rukia. His mouth was hanging open. She shrugged and pushed him forward.

"So what's with calling us all out here?"

"I am curious as well." Yumichika gave a small smile. "It must be something important to have called one as beautiful as myself out to this musty field."

Ichigo sighed. Here it goes.

"You see guys... I haven't told you all something... something important."

Momo spoke for the first time, but she seemed nervous. "What is it Ichigo?"

"Okay... I don't know if you knew this or not, but my dad is a Soul Reaper."

"He used to be my Captain. Most everyone knows this now." Rangiku stared at Ichigo in concern. "Is that what you wanted to tell us?"

"No, not exactly. While he was a Soul Reaper, he fell in love with my mom and stayed in the human world. He gave up his Soul Reaper powers to protect her from a hollow wound that would have killed her... but you all thought she was a human. She wasn't, technically."

"What do you mean, technically, Ichigo?"

He looked at Rukia. "What I mean is that she was a Quincy."


End file.
